Gardening and yard maintenance require a variety of tools. Many of these tools are designed to efficiently remove debris or yard waste. Rakes and brooms are typically used to maneuver yard waste such as leaves, grass clippings and branches into piles for removal. Some bulky items, such as nuts and pine cones, are not easily corralled using rakes or brooms because they pass through the tines of the tool, are too bulky to be swept, or roll away. Yet these items are precisely the sort of yard debris that most gardeners prefer to clear away as they do not decompose quickly, can cause damage to lawn mowers and create a slipping hazard for people desiring to use the space for recreation or leisure. Harvesting devices for these bulky items are known in the art, for example in the form of a rotating wire drum attached at the end of a handle. Known devices, however, often do not adequately secure the wires of the drum, resulting in a drum that is not durable and generally difficult to construct.